A Clash of Dragons
by seiteki-na-ookami-youkai
Summary: An’ya is a dragon youkai who has recently found out who was responsible for the slaughter of her clan and it just so happens that the demon responsible has a little dog blood in him…
1. chapter 1: prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own inu or the gang or sesshy-kun no matter how much I want them..

They say I shouldn't exist. That I should have died instead of my parents. That its because of me that my race was extinguished in the war. But worst of all, they say I'm weak. My name is An'ya meaning dark night. I was born on the night of a solar eclipse and so my clan, the dragon youkai, named me after it. I was the daughter of the dragon youkai leader. But since no one knew who my father was and my mother died at birth, I was exiled. This is probably what saved my life though because not two years later the dragon youkai were wiped out by a most vile youkai. Dragon youkai are fierce warriors with great black wings and long, smooth, seductive tails. We are lords of fire but our power lead to our downfall. They may have rejected me but they are the only family I know and I will avenge them. So here I am today, searching for the murderous youkai who slaughtered my family, the deadly Inutaisho....

**Authors note: hey what did you think? Don't worry the other chapters will be much longer than this one and An'ya will meet the gang soon but first she'll meet a very interesting demon who shares a bloodline to the one that An'ya would most like to sink her claws into... Please review!!!**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own any of the inu gang. But I WANT! I WANT!

Chapter 2

So there I was searching the country for any leads on the great inu-youkai (dog demon). Unfortunately luck seemed to have abandoned me. The weak demons fled from me and the stronger ones had the nerve to pretend not to know who I was asking about. That was the last mistake they made.

I don't much like the taste of demon flesh and preying on such weak creatures as humans is beneath me. I prefer to feast on animals that humans so arrogantly enslave. A horse or a young calf is enough to sustain me for a few weeks. I chose to rest in the tops of tall trees but only for a few hours, then I resumed my hunt. But lately I had sensed a strong power. At first I suspected InuTaisho, but I soon realized that this power originated from a vile hanyou (half demon). Clearly this half demon was playing around with some serious power, but it was of no concern to me. After all, playing around with that kind of power only led to one's downfall, and I had no interest in watching some idiotic half demon drown himself in his own miasma. No, I had a score to settle.

It was almost a full moon cycle after this that I stumbled upon a lead. I was nearing a small village, a prime place for me to get my next meal, when I spotted a human girl dragging an abnormally large bag out of a well. How strange, I thought, for someone to be in a well in the first place. I was about to enquire as to this girl's sanity when I stopped. I cursed my curiosity. It had always been one of my flaws and I barely controlled it. I left the girl and well behind, flying low above the trees.

I stopped just before the village. What's this? I sensed a miko (priestess) within the village. This one was weak but still, I did not want any trouble. I quickly concealed my demonic traits, a handy power that not only hid my wings and tail but also made my scent human. A useful, yet disgusting prospect. Unless my blood is spilled, in which case it will regain its demonic scent, I am by all appearances human. So in my human guise I entered the village. It seemed a typical village. Old men and scattered children throughout the village. I inwardly cringed at the overpowering human stench. I spotted the priestess, an old and slightly overweight woman with an eye patch. I almost killed her then and there for making me believe she posed a threat in the first place but any exposure would surely alert demons and maybe even InuTaisho to the existence of a dragon youkai. This I could not allow so for now I would have to play the nice demon.

I made my way to the stables and found a nice plump horse that looked somewhat desirable to eat. Now, I must have pissed off a god in a past life for at that moment the fat, old miko walks in.

"Who are you? I haven't seen ye in the village before. What are you doing with that horse?"

"I'm just passing through with my horse and now we're leaving" I looked into her eyes, letting my hypnotic gaze entrance her until her eyes took on a glazed look.

"Oh I see. Be safe walking through that forest, there are many demons around."

"thank you"

I lead the horse away leaving the old woman in a trance. She would come to her senses soon and forget our conversation. I smiled inwardly. That was easy, I thought, she was weaker than I thought.

I left the village and consumed my meal nearby. I was just about to dispose of the remains when I heard voices approaching. I quickly got rid of all the evidence of my meal and with no time left to take to the skies I cloaked my demonic traits and hid behind some bushes.

"I can smell blood" one of the voices said

"Is it a demon?' another asked

"I don't think so." Said the first.

Two figures stepped into the clearing. One was a monk dressed in dark blues and purples and the other was a half demon with white dog ears dressed in red robes. I sniffed the air, wondering if this was the hanyou I had sensed earlier and gasped. This wasn't the one I had sensed earlier, this one was half dog demon and carried the scent of InuTaisho! He would lead me to his father and then, I thought with pleasure, I will bathe in his blood as his father did to my people.

"What was that?" the half demon exclaimed, white dog ears now alert.

"I think someone is here" the monk said seriously.

They started heading towards my hiding place. My heart was beating wildly. They were only 2 feet away when,

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

WHAM

I watched with fascination as the half breed's necklace glowed then dragged him to the ground with tremendous force and speed. I looked with newfound interest at the girl who's command had created a crater of the half demon.

"Kagome what was that for?" so the girl's name was Kagome, that made the half demon InuYasha.

"You beat up Shippo again! He just told me."

"hmph" InuYasha just turned up his nose at that.

"You know InuYasha, she has a point." The monk stated

"Shut up Miroku!" ok monk equals Miroku I though to myself. Now that I knew their names I could search them out for information later, but for now I thought it best to take my leave. I turned to sneak away when,

"who are you?" I found myself staring onto the eyes of a young fox demon. Surprised, I stood up quickly. Big mistake.

"Hey! Who are you?" Great. Another person. This one was dressed in the attire of a demon slayer and was descending into the clearing on a cat demon. This caught the intention of InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome.

"Hey Sango! Hey Shippo!" thanks to Kagome I now was able to label the demon slayer and young kitsune (fox demon).

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked me. Thank god I had remembered to conceal my demon features.

"An'ya" Was all I said. My time for friend making had expired. I needed to get out of there fast. It's not like me to run so I used the old "what's that over there?" trick and took to the skies. Thankfully none saw me leave and everyone just assumed I had run off. InuYasha, I thought, I'll see you later tonight. Just the thought of torturing information out of the son of my sworn enemy made me shiver with pleasure. InuTaisho, first I will kill your half breed son and then I will come to kill you.

**So what do you think of my story so far? In case you haven't figured it out yet, An'ya is a GIRL. Unfortunately one of my denser friends failed to figure it out and told me so. I responded by feeding her to a pack of wolf demons. Anyway, Next chapter: An'ya will have to postpone torturing InuYasha for info after she comes across a very interesting scent. Please review!**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three

I would have gladly killed that half breed then and there, but his companions made me uneasy. What kind of demon travels with a human, a monk, a demon slayer, and a younger full-blooded demon? That human seemed to have a miko's powers as well, and I could tell they were strong. I contemplated this from a tree I had chosen to take refuge in. I wrapped my wings around myself to keep warm and stared into the night sky. The moon was full, plenty of time before_ it _happened. But enough worrying, that half breed will have gone to bed by now, and I did owe him a visit.

I took to the sky and flew towards the human village. The scents of the forest filled me. The trees, the animals, the dog demon…WHAT! I nearly fell out of the sky from shock. It was just a whiff but it was there. The scent of a pure blood dog demon, and a strong one too. InuTaisho… it had to be him! My blood boiled. So I had found that murderer at last. How foolish of him to have let his scent wander. I changed direction and flew towards his scent. Sorry InuYasha, I will have to kill you another night…

I followed the scent until I reached a field. The scent had stopped. I growled. Show yourself InuTaisho…I landed and explored cautiously. I paused, what was that on the ground? I knelt down to examine it. It was a small garland of flowers. The scent of a young human girl still lingered on it. These flowers are fresh yet, there is no human nearby.

I would later curse myself for my ignorance of my surroundings for when I stood up, I found myself staring into a pair of cold, golden eyes. Taken by surprise, I acted without thinking. I lashed out with my claws and jumped back. My attack missed him. God he was fast. He had dodged my attack and struck back with a strip of light that appeared from his index and middle finger. I narrowly missed being wounded by it. I looked over my opponent. He had long silver hair, stripes on the side of his face, a crescent moon on his forehead, golden eyes, and was attired in a white and red formal kimono. This had to be InuTaisho. I resumed my battle stance.

"InuTaisho…." I growled. His eyes widened for a second, at the mention of that name. "Tell me," He said in a cold, collected voice. "Who are you?" His stoic ness was that of which I could never hope to have.

"I am An'ya of the fire dragon clan. The clan you brutally slaughtered. I have come to kill you and avenge them." I ran at him, flames swirling around my claws, ready to slash and burn him. His eyes narrowed and he lashed out with his whip and caught my wrist, throwing me aside. I growled and leapt to my feet.

"Foolish youkai, I have never killed any dragons."

"Liar!" I shouted, blinded by rage. I threw my fire at him and simultaneously ran at him with my claws, ready to shred him.He jumped up, drawing his sword. With one swing, a blue light sprung forth and met my fire, creating a blast that filled the area with smoke. Since I had used fire often, I was accustomed to smoke and could quite easily see through it. I spotted my opponent and landed a blow. My claws tore through fabric and flesh. I had swiped him across the chest. He jumped back in surprise and the smoke cleared. I gasped.

"Who are you? You are almost identical to InuTaisho in appearance and scent but lack one arm and have only one tail!"

"I am Sesshoumaru. The demon you are referring to was of my relation." I realized that this must be another of InuTaisho's sons. My attack must have angered him for he now approached me with his sword a incredible speed. I barely dodged.

"Wait, what do you mean he _was_ of relation?" He grinned.

"He died nearly a century ago" He sweeped his sword in an arc. This time, I was unable to dodge. I cried out as the light opened gashes all over my body. I fell to the ground.

"What do you mean dead? He murdered my people not one year ago! I even encountered his half breed son!" Sesshoumaru stopped. My wounds were bleeding a steady flow of blood.

"My father is dead, he did not kill your tribe." I now knew why he had stopped. Behind him, entering into the clearing was a young human girl, a toad youkai, and a lower for of dragon youkai. Upon seeing me, the two-headed dragon ran over and helped me to stand. The small girl called out to him.

"Ah-un come back!" The toad just stared in shock and I could tell Sesshoumaru was also surprised, although he did not show it. Dragon youkai, no matter what class they are, are always inclined to help each other. This dragon, Ah-un, explained to me in dragon tongue who these people were. So, the young human's name was Rin and the small toad with the staff was Jaken. It seemed that the family of InuTaisho had a fondness for humans. Ah-un confirmed Sesshoumaru's story of InuTaisho being dead.

"If what you say is true, then who killed my family?"

"I do not know, nor do I care. I have more important things to concern myself with."

"Like what!" I asked, enraged.

"My lord hunts Naraku, a vicious half demon and when he finds him, my lord will rip him to shreds!" The toad replied. Naraku…could this be the same half demon I had sensed in my travels before? I took inventory of my injuries. My wounds were still bleeding and desperately needed bandaging but I would live.

"I'll make you a dealm" I shouted to Sesshoumaru

"I don't make deals." Sesshoumaru stated simply. I ignored this and continued.

"If I tell you where Naraku is, then you must let me travel with you and aid me in my search for the killer of my people." Sesshoumaru seemed to think this over. He couldn't just torture me for information, not with Rin present.

"Very well, where is Naraku?" He asked. I let out a sigh of relief.

"He is Southeast of here, Inside a barrier almost a mile wide and incredibly strong." I explained. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Jaken, We're leaving."

"Yes Mi'lord" He answered quickly. I got onto Ah-un with Rin and concealed my wings and tail. They would heal faster unexposed to the elements.

"What is your name?" The small one, Rin, asked. I was surprised, very few children had ever talked to me, even in my humanoid form.

"I am An'ya" I replied

"Do you like flowers?"

"Rin! Don't talk to her, she's a vicious demon!" Jaken shouted. This got me annoyed. I motioned with two fingers and lit a small fire on him.

"sniff,sniff Is something burning? Wha….AHHHH!" Jaken continued to scream incoherently and run around while Rin just laughed. I smiled at her.

"Yes I do like flowers." Rin smiled at me then turned back to Jaken and continued laughing while Sesshoumaru led onwards.

**Author's note: Hey! Thank you all for waiting to read the third chapter! I tried to get it out sooner but my evil computer deleted it so I killed it, but then I realized that without a computer I can't re-type it so….yeah, it took a while. I love reviews so pretty, pretty please. Chapter four will have some InuYasha in it, but you should realize, this is a Sesshoumaru based story. Oh, and if you know any good Inu stories that you wanna tell me about. Please and thank you !**


End file.
